


Finding Eileen

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Series: Draco's Daughter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hiding, Multi, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Al didn't know he had an older sister. Harry thought his eldest was dead. Scorpius won't accept it at that missing her once best friend so she goes out to find the truth.





	Finding Eileen

"Lily?" Harry asked seeing Scorpius entering his room.

"Nope, it's just so much easier this way and seeing as Hermione and Ron's relationship is now ruined I don't want to be known to being here. So where is Eileen? Albus tells me he doesn't have another sister but I know this is a lie. I have pictures of me and Eileen," Scorpius said sitting next to Harry.

"We can go visit her if you wish, Scorpius," Harry said sadly in defeat. Scorpius wasn't sure what to do. She normally had to work hard to get her way. "Let's go," Harry said grabbing her hand before they disappeared only to reappear in a graveyard.

"James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Eileen Snape, Severus Snape, Lily Eileen Potter," Scorpius said looking at the headstones as she walked by them. Everyone Harry had cared about was here. If she had to guess Eileen was Severus's mother as it was the name of the oldest Potter child.

"She just vanished one day. I never stop hoping she's alive but I have to face the truth. My baby girl is gone. Have you ever used your polyjuice gem on me?" Harry asked surprising Scorpius who removed the gem.

"I don't think so. I lost count on who I have used it on. I've been pretty much everyone you can think of. My mother and Father don't want me so I'll show them that I don't need them. I'll find her for you, Harry. Straight black hair and the only one of your children with your green eyes. Best to know the truth," Scorpius said before setting down a single lily onto Lily Eileen's grave. Harry shoved something into her hand before she disappeared.

☆☆☆☆

Scorpius had vanished off the face of the planet for over a year. People worried but she hadn't cared. She didn't care about anything other than finding Lily Eileen. She slept with everyone she needed to in hope to find even the smallest scrap of information. Sex had a way to make people spill their secrets. She soon found herself in the Americas. Sleeping her way through even more places until she pinpointed where it was most likely Eileen was staying.

"Hello?" Eileen asked opening her door. She was clever Scorpius would give her that.

"Hey, mind if I come in? I'm sure you don't want the neighborhood to hear the truth, right Eileen?" Scorpius asked but looking very much like herself for once. It was rare.

"How could I say no, Scorpius?" Eileen asked opening the door but the glare was obvious.

"Despite not having your father's eyes your glare is as effective as ever," Scorpius said sitting on the couch. Eileen didn't offer any refreshments not that she was surprised.

"How did you find me? What do you want?" Eileen asked bluntly and harshly.

"Come on, you were my best friend when we were little. Can't a girl just check up on someone?" Scorpius asked trying to stay fun.

"Yeah but you're not. I've hidden too well to be found. Then I suddenly find you on my doorstep."

"Lily Eileen Potter, almost as bad as Lily Luna Potter. You've missed a lot. You have three siblings. Albus Severus Potter the oldest and my best friend since we're close in age. Although if you ask me, I think my mom purposely had me go to Hogwarts late so we would be in the same grade. Then Lily Luna Potter according to everyone the only girl. We had a lot of fun. Lastly the youngest James Sirius Potter," Scorpius said relaxing back.

"Yeah, well you're father didn't want you and mine doesn't know I exist," Eileen said hinting on why she disappeared.

"My mother and father's relationship is complicated. My parents love me just not in the way I want. Do you know how hard it is to get in their bed when they only want each other? Don't answer that actually. There is one reason why your father doesn't know and it's because he died. Your mother lied to him and when the polyjuice wore off your father kicked him out not knowing he was pregnant with you. Did you know your mother has your headstone right next to your father's?" Scorpius asked.

"So how did you find me? I didn't make it easy," Eileen said ignoring Scorpius for the most part.

"Didn't you know I'm a whore? I have my polyjuice necklace that I use to destroy everything and get my way. I've slept with pretty much your entire family. Ruined a lot of marriages. I even sent someone to their own death by pretending to be different people. People share more information with those they have sex with. I knew enough to find you. You did hide well enough but you misjudged how far I'm willing to go to get what I want," Scorpius said with a smile.

"So why did you need me for? You found me you can leave." Eileen stood up ready for this to be over. Scorpius walked over to her before shoving a ring onto her finger. Eileen stumbled backwards in surprise landing on the chair. "What did you do?" Eileen asked angrily.

"Your mother gave me a ring that happened to be special. If you feel like your father didn't love you. Why not ask him?" Scorpius said sitting back down on the couch. She watched as Eileen looked around.

•  
(Eileen)

Eileen looked around. What the hell was going on? "Father?" Eileen asked looking at a shadowy person who had the exact same hair and face as her. It seems as she got her eyes and nose from her mother but a lot of her was her father.

"What was that idiot thinking naming you Lily Eileen Potter? You should've had your own name not named after our parents. Then he goes and names his second daughter Lily too. Idiot. If I had my way I'd make him rename you," Severus said but Scorpius seemed to not even sense the conversation.

"I'm sorry that I exist," Eileen whispered.

"Don't you dare apologize, sweetheart. I was never one who wanted children and I was furious at Harry fucking Potter using me. I threw him out but I didn't learn about you until after my death. My own mother had been watching over you already. I'm sorry if I had known I would've changed things. Although I doubt you would've wanted me as your father," Severus whispered to her.

"Scorpius wasn't wanted by her father either but she says it's different now. Do you think I should go back home? Scorpius says I have a family," Eileen said as she curled up into herself.

"It's your choice but Scorpius has really ruined a lot of lives. No one lives happily married anymore. Although according to Sirius Scorpius while ruining lives has been also helping a few. Apparently your sister Lily is with your uncle Bill," Severus said confused. "The mutt has too much time on his hands. Go home, tell your mother I forgive him and try not to fall into Scorpius's Harlem. She leaves most of them behind broken. She's the she-devil. Also I'm so proud of you as is everyone else is. I love you and you are the greatest thing I've ever did. We will all be watching over you, just don't forget us okay," Severus said caressing her cheek before disappearing.

"I love you too, dad," Eileen said crying. She looked over to Scorpius. "Take me home."

○○○○  
(Scorpius)

"I didn't think it would take us a month for me to get home," Eileen said frowning. Scorpius just laughed.

"You set your entire life up in America. We had to pack it up and move back to England. Don't worry you can stay at Malfoy Manor. Also I may be responsible for a lot of your family's mess but they don't know it's exactly me except your father and Al. Also I didn't tell anyone I leaving or returning or returning with you," Scorpius said awkwardly.

"You were the one who found me. Wow, you really. don't think things through Scorp," Eileen said shaking her head. They went through the Floo to Potter manor Scorpius first followed by Eileen.

"Ms Malfoy? Albus is upstairs," Ginny said regarding her carefully. "I was just leaving, Harry and James are also home," Ginny said before leaving out the front door.

"Who was that?" Eileen asked. Eileen was much taller than Scorpius and very opposite in looks so it was amusing seeing Eileen hiding behind her.

"Ginny, your stepmother. Sounds like the family is here. You'll have to meet the other Lily later," Scorpius said as she expertly led the way to the study where Harry was bound to be. She frowned seeing the room empty before heading to the potions lab.

"You can't just barge in here, I thought you said you were leaving," Harry snapped not even looking behind him.

"What did Ginny do now? I don't understand why you don't just put her into a different house," Scorpius said.

"Scorp? You left and-" Harry turned around. "Lily Eileen?" Harry asked seeing his eldest bening the blonde.

"Hi mother. I go by Eileen and good thing too because I have a younger sister who goes by Lily," Eileen said giving a soft wave. Harry did some spells before he crushed Eileen into a hug crying. She was taller than Harry. She was the tallest Potter Scorpius realized seeing the height difference.

"When did you get back? Where were you? Did Scorpius find you? Are you really here? I thought you died," Harry said quickly but still crying.

"Dude, let her breathe," Scorpius said pulling Harry away from Eileen.

"We just got back. I was in America. Scorpius tracked me down using her skills of gathering information. I really am here. I left when I could. I couldn't stand the fact that I wasn't wanted. I returned because I was wrong. Dad wanted me to tell you that he forgives you. Could see the rest of my family?" Eileen said cautiously.

"Of course, Scorpius can go find Al and Jamie and I'll Floo call so Lily and Bill can come over. I swear those two are practically married and would be if the wizarding world allowed divorce," Harry said rushing out.

"Don't worry, come on. Al is most likely in his room reading and I don't even know where Jamie would be but that's Al's job," Scorpius said as they walked upstairs to find Al.

"This wasn't exactly what I was expecting," Eileen said awkwardly.

"Yeah, don't worry. Also don't freak out if Al and the others act weird around you. Al didn't even know he had an older sister. Only my mother and I know. Although perhaps my father knows too."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing that they don't know about me," Eileen said worried.

"Well you kinda vanished and Harry died and became what he had to be so he looked functioning. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know. Don't worry I was a major secret. Only Harry and you know who my father is," Scorpius said before knocking on the door painted green before barging in.

"Scorpius!" Al said startled ready to throw his book at her. "Thanks for telling me you were leaving!" Al said throwing the book this time.

"I had some business to do okay. I didn't know you missed me, Al. Perhaps you'll finally accept me," Scorpius asked him.

"Whatever. Who is that behind you? Your newest conquest? Although you normally don't bring people with you just leave them behind," Al said grabbing his book back and continuing to read.

"Eileen met Albus Severus Potter the biggest asshole Potter and only Slytherin one so far. Well, except you I suppose. Al meet Lily Eileen Potter your older sister and who is not a slut," Scorpius said. Al looked up from his book in surprise.

"Wait, you mean I really do have another sister? She's not Ginny's obviously as her eyes are all dad and the rest of us have more brown eyes. So glad I didn't get dad's glasses or they'd be calling me James Potter," Albus said following with an eye roll.

"No uh my mom is Harry and my dad is kinda," Eileen said awkwardly.

"Ah, must be another case of Scorpius. She was unwanted by her father as her mother got kicked out but then they moved back to Malfoy manor. They apparently stayed here for a while. Don't know how true it is. I suppose I should go find Jamie shouldn't I? I was hoping to read my book in peace."


End file.
